creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Whispers
Nathan Lesley Donovan didn't exactly have a regular or normal life. He was an only child with the enjoyment of creation, though he never wrote or drew anything positive. He never knew his mother due to her leaving shortly after he was born and he didn't like his father much. Nathan wears a dark red leather jacket with his hood up, tan cargo pants and gloves. He prefers to use a switchblade-style knife that was given to him by a supernatural figure he identifies as "Mama". Personality Nathan was never a social butterfly and never liked being in public, he always thought that people were out to get him. He is always away from large groups of people if he ever travels. Nathan whispers most of the time to a strange being. Mama was that strange being he was whispering to. She was always appearing as a shadow figure to Nathan, guiding him, helping him, talking to him. If Nathan was feeling threatened and about kill a person, Mama would help Nathan track the person down and manipulate the world around him to help catch the person. A way to prevent him from attacking you in public is by simply leaving him alone. There are a few warnings at where he might be or have been such as: Lights adjacent to him will slowly flicker, dogs or cats feel threatened at his presence, undecipherable whispering and murmuring and large snowy fog or mist will follow him in public. Story Nathan at a young age was extremely creative and intelligent, he would create art and stories that everyone at his school would pay for. Though Nathan never liked going home because his father neglected him and didn't care. Nathan's father never took care of him and let him fend for himself, but Nathan managed. At school, he was the one popular, lonely unsocial person. This lead to people bullying him due to him being alone. The only people that stood up for Nathan was his friend and girlfriend Diane and Chase. Chase was the kind of guy to be a little rough to everyone including other friends except for Nathan. Diane was the kind of girl to give everyone second chances and was very merciful. These were the only two people that Nathan would ever want to be around, they would also do everything together. Nathan's life had a turn when he went into 9th grade. His father drank more and started abusing Nathan and Chase whenever he invited him. He started having issues in school, but the strangest thing was this shadow figure a saw. The thing would follow him around everywhere he went, EVERYWHERE. One day in school one of Nathan's biggest bullies, Daniel had planned to fight him during lunch. When he walked up to Nathan and started taunting him, Chase defended Nathan again. When Daniel said a racist remark for Chase being part Irish, Nathan felt something overcome him and knocked Daniel to the ground and started stomping, kicking and slamming his head into the ground. When Nathan was done, Daniel had submitted to him, a teacher who saw the whole fight took Nathan to the office, Nathan was expelled. 2 weeks later Chase and Diane visited Nathan at his home, walking in they went upstairs finding Nathan is the corner of his destroyed room shivering in fear. He was about to attack them before he realized who they were. They went out to eat somewhere and Nathan was extremely anxious hiding in his hoodie and rarely talking. After they ate it was during the night and while walking through the neighborhood a group of men attacked Chase and Nathan trying to mug them. They tried sexual things with Diane and Nathan had enough, he took out a knife he had hidden. Nathan savagely killed the four men, gouging their eyes out, slashing throats and cut one of them from the pelvis to the neck. Realizing what he had done he had a paranoid breakdown, Chase suggested they got out of there and that they did. The three were freaking out at Nathan's house crying and babbling among each other before Nathan's father came in drunk and tired. His father screamed at them to shut up and started attacking them. Before he could make it to Nathan a force lifted him into the air, the three were confused and horrified as the force threw Nathan's father around the room putting him into a coma. When the chaos had finished, the shadow figure revealed itself. It walked up to Nathan and caressed his cheek with her hand and said "My child." Now with anxiety and paranoia, Nathan along with Chase and Diane stalk the outer reaches of Alaska their identities hidden with makeshift paper-mache masks. Always whispering or murmuring to Mama. Facts * Nathan and his Triad are based and inspired by the Legion from "Dead by Daylight" * Yes they are human they can die, but good luck fighting them * They each have different but hand-held weapons * Diane is still Nathan's girlfriend * Chase and Diane doesn't have as much anxiety and paranoia as Nathan * Nathan is the best one at communicating with Mama * Nathan's mask resembles a face with a laced bloody smile with dark red eyes and black stains * His theme is (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1k143VHJVhI&list=LLOpKRPggwqC2huT3-qs0hiQ&index=7&t=0s) keep in mind that this not mine Category:OC Category:Male Category:Serial killer Category:Manipulator Category:Human Category:In A Relationship